


An Invitation to Submit

by blerdxlines



Series: Your Most Humble and Obedient Servant [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Castles, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Femdom, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hide and Seek, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Magic-User Reader, Magic-Users, Other, Submission, Submissive Alucard, Teasing, Vampires, playing cat and mouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: You visit Castlevania after a month away to call upon your part-time plaything, Adrian, and a truly tempting offer is put on the table.





	An Invitation to Submit

Adrian felt your presence in Castlevania as soon as you crossed the threshold of the front door. There are very few cocky enough to thwart the magic barrier that locked the front entrance-- yourself included.

Suppressing your magic, you were hoping you could walk about the castle undetected and surprise the distant dhampir. It'd been a month since you'd last paid Adrian a visit, and you found yourself beginning to miss his companionship.

Knowing you were within its walls gave Castlevania a sense of warmth that he felt lacked when it's just himself occupying the manor. Adrian was eager to seek you out, he considered flying through the halls to track you down and invite you to a romantic rendezvous, however he knew how much you enjoyed the game of hide and seek and disliked the disappointed frown on your face he was met with when he bests you at your own games.

Instead, he decided he would make himself presentable and go about his daily tasks, hoping you would enjoy the idea of watching him hoping eventually to catch him off guard. Wavy amber locks pulled back into a low ponytail, and an exquisitely decorative cape, Adrian set out around the castle, hoping to catch a glimpse of you.

The click of your heeled boots quieted against the ornate rugs that decorated the floors down the tall open corridors of the halls. Adrian was an incredibly quiet man, your only ability to sense his presence was his overwhelmingly powerful aura of magic.

* * *

 The day had turned into midday as Adrian grew agitated waiting on you to make your presence known. Discreetly, you'd left markers of your presence all over Castlevania: a lone flower placed in a water filled beaker in his Chemistry lab, however, most tempting of all was your pair of gloves placed lovingly at the end of the large dining room table. They were still warm with your touch.

Now, the added warmth of your presence throughout the castle made Adrian impatient, anxiousness and unsatisfied fantasies overheating the cold-blooded man. He returned to his chambers, beginning to remove his cape in favor of his more casual dress wear when his thoughts were interrupted by your voice.

"Adrian." You chirped almost sing-songy, tucked away in the comfort of his love-seat. A grin pulled at your lips as you waited expectantly.

"You've finally bested me, my love." He quipped, turning to approach you. He knelt at your feet before taking your hand and placing a kiss at the back of your palm. He smiled inwardly, glad to know that this long drawn out reunion didn't sour your mood as it did his.

"It only took hours of hiding." You laughed sarcastically.

"No good battle is ever won easily." He replied. Regardless of whether you win or lose, he enjoys your persistence. Your gaze danced up and down his regal figure, Adrian couldn't help but take notice.

"You look quite darling today, almost as if you were you expecting some noteable company?"

"Surely, I have no clue what you mean." He chided, gaze low as he turned your palm over pressing kisses to your sensitive wrist.

"Always so overdressed," You tisked, pulling your hand from his grasp to untie his cape and pull the hair tie free from his locks.

"Modern mortals have so little appreciation for the efforts of a well dressed man."

He huffed as you pulled the cape from around his shoulders, laying it across the back of the love-seat. You scoffed, tilting his chin up before you began undoing the top buttons of his collared blouse. He gazed at your face, your eyes focused on the task at hand. If Adrian had a heart beat, surely it'd be thumping in his chest right now at the feeling of your warm hands brushing against the skin of his chest.

"Blasphemy. Modern mortals simply have a greater appreciation for the minimalistic." You smiled, leaving his blouse half unbuttoned.

"As do I." Adrian placed a hand on the heel of your boot, eager to help you out of them before you interrupted.

"Could you escort me to my quarters?"

Adrian was a bit taken aback. Being romantically involved as you both were, you often shared his bed. It wasn't until you stood from the couch tapping your heel expectantly that he realized you were still playing the unspoken game you'd started. His tongue danced over his fangs.

"But of course, how incompetent of me."

While you much preferred him on his knees, you had some needs that needed fulfilling first.

* * *

"Alucard." You said, voice a bit more heavy. A derivative of the name regarded by his damned father, from anyone else the mere utterance would be a slur against him, but from you it was an invitation to submit.

"Yes, ma'am?" He'd responded so quickly out of habit, he almost didn't catch the words come out of his mouth.

"Stay, join me." You smiled, parting your legs so that he may sit in between them.

He sat up straight awaiting your next order before he felt your hand grace the crook of his neck, gathering his hair gently into your loose grasp.

A small gasp escaped him as your lips glided down the back of his neck before resting at the curve. Your other hand slid lovingly under his blouse, and up his side before resting your palm against his exposed chest.

A small, shriveled moan escaped his slightly parted lips as his hands gripped the fabric of your dress. You teased your lips against his sensitive skin before obliging him with fervent kisses to the side of his neck. He panted in full ecstasy, broken moans encoring your efforts as you grew more aggressive.

Nails raking slightly down the flesh of his chest, he let out a pained groan, fists clenching in an effort to stop himself from grabbing at your wrists. Your syrupy sweet moans mimicked his as you pulled away from his neck licking over the spots you hoped hickeys would show, but never do. Unsatisfied with his speechless pants, you tug his head to toward your lips and whisper into his ear.

"What's wrong, son of Dracula? Surely a dhampir of your strength can't be rendered speechless by a few kisses."

He exhaled shakily gathering himself before responding.

"I've so longed for your touch, my love. If the time we spend together offers any inclination, I feel it'd be ideal to let me turn you."

"I must admit, the idea of having you under my immortal thumb is quite tempting... Quite tempting indeed." Your hands traveled across his broad chest.

"And pray tell, just how would you do that?" You further yanked open his blouse, severing some buttons, before pulling the shoulders down his back.

"Would you seduce me and draw me into your immortal chambers?" You laid your chin in the crook on his neck, his body relaxing into your form.

"If that is what you'd like, my love." He hummed.

"Would you dress me in the castle's finest robes and lay me across your most precious bedspread?" You slid your fingertips down his abdomen, fingers dancing through the trim golden hairs at the base of his stomach.

"Nothing less for you, my love." His hips innately lifting into your explorative touch.

"Would you hold me still as you sink your fangs into me, robbing me of my mortal life?"

Your lips trailed across his shoulder, the warm, wet sensation of your mouth inviting before he let out a slight groan of pain as you bit playfully into his shoulder.

"Please, think of it as nothing more than a love-bite." He whispered, hands rubbing over your clothed thighs.

Much to his dismay, you retreated your touch, allowing him to move freely for the first time.

"Are you prepared to prove your worship?"

Like clockwork, he slid from the bed to his knees.

"I am not worthy of your presence."

* * *

Your ability to pull such involuntary reactions from him reminds him that he is not a cold unfeeling being, but human. He supposes some would look down upon he and his lineage should they learn about the nature of your relationship, however to that you remind him: immortal life is infinite, so it should best be spent serving you.

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading comments!


End file.
